Konoha High where Love is the worst emotion
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: In Konoha High students will understand why love is the worst emotion. They should know that school is a place to study. Lot's of twisted romances will put our friends up side down. UNDER A HUGE REWRITING!
1. Twisted relationships

Hi there! Here's another story of Konoha High school. Enjoy and _**pleeeeaaase review.**_

The Puppet** 19**

**Dedicated to Hikari's Light**

**Disclaimer****:….Naruto…..Kishimoto…..^0^**

* * *

Information:

Teachers and their classes:

Tsunade-principal

Shuzine- principal assisistant

Guy- Gym

Jiraiya- Sex Ed

Konan- Psychologist

Sasori- Art

Kakuzu- Math

Pein- Drama

Asuma- Philosophy

Kakashi- History

Chiyo- Nurse

Anko- Gym

Orochimaru- science

Kurenai- English

Iruka- Music

Kisame- Swim class

Hidan- French

Students:

Hikari, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro, Ino, Sai, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Shino, Temari, Deidara, Matsuri, Sari, Sora, Kimimaro, Tayuya, Jirobo, Sakon, Ukon.

Hikari's classmates: Sasuke, Karin, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Tenten, Temari, Sakon, Ukon.

Lee classmates: Kankuro, Gaara, Juugo, Suigetsu, Sai, Neji, Deidara, Matsuri, Sari, Sora, kimimaro, Tayuya, Jirobo.

Gray: 12

Ages: around 17 and 18

Okay I think I didn't forgot anybody o.0' Did i?

**

* * *

**

Title: Konoha High where love can be the worst emotion

**Main characters:** Sasuke Uchiha X Hikari Aino, Naruto X Hinata and the rest you will find out

**Rate:** _Mature scenes here_

**

* * *

**

Chapter one

: Twisted relationships

**Story begins:**

It was morning in Konoha. The sun shined and the birds were already awake along with the people. The Konoha high school were the place that students spended most of their time. Well the majority of them. Because some students just want to stay at home to sleep…like Shikamaru.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. This is school not home." Called a hyper boy with blond hair and whiskers in his face with deep blue eyes.

Yawning Shikamaru scratched his head and while taking a pillow from his locker. The blond eyes wided and asked while pointing a finger at him "Y-you brought a pillow to school?"

"Yeah. It's a feather pillow to help me sleep better since my mother keeps waking me early every day." Shikamaru said while looking at his pillow with a kitten face and panting it like it was some sort of pet. The blond just were looking at him with a sweatdroppe.

"Do you realize the reason that your mother wakes you up early it's because you have school in morning?" The blond said as Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulders and yawned again.

"Naruto it's Shikamaru you're talking to. He always sleeps in class and came late to school. You should know that." A pink haired girl said while approaching the blond called Naruto. "Oh hey Sakura-chan. Yeah but sometimes I forget that. Wait Shikamaru where's Temari?"

The lazy boy looked at him and said"We break up. That's nothing more to say." Naruto looked at Shikamaru and answered "Sorry about that."

"No problem. *Yawn* Well I'm going to take a nap in the gym before school's starts and some students went there to make sex. See you guys later." And with that Shikamaru left. "When he and Temari were together he left some of his habits behind."

"You right. Well fortunately we're not like that." Sakura said kissing his boyfriend lips making him deepening the kiss as shoved her against the lockers making her giggle. "Get a room." Said a black haired girl with black eyes. "Oh morning Hikari. How are you today?" Asked Naruto when he broke the kiss to speak with his friend.

"Morning. I'm cool, and I see you two are better." Hikari said winking at them. Sakura blushed and Naruto smiled.

"Did you two spended a good time." Naruto just laughs nervously and Sakura's blush deepened.

"Well I'll leave you two alone. By the way I'm looking for Hinata did you guys see her?"

"I didn't."

"She's in the bathroom with Tenten." Sakura said a bit bitterly while titling her head to the side looking at boy with spiky black hair and onyx eyes, who was looking at the three friends. "What's wrong Sakura?" asked Hikari while Sakura turned to her and smirked. When Hikari turned around she saw the popular pretty boy smirking at her. She knew what that smirk meant. "HEY SASUKE. COME HERE." Naruto screamed while waving making the two girls wince from his high tone.

Sasuke approached them and complimented everyone but when he reached Hikari he pinched her butt making the girl squeak. "Well I see we weren't the only ones that had fun. Did we? " Naruto asked with a playful in his face. Hikari blushed at his statement.

"I think you're not going to look for Hinata are you?" Sakura asked making Naruto chuckle. "O-oh w-well. Not now." Hikari answered while Naruto put his arms around Sakura and left while saying"I advice you two to not go to the gym. Shikamaru is already there…sleeping." Sasuke just smirked and Hikari blushed while the couple giggled.

"_I love you_." Sasuke whispered at her hear sending cold and hot shivers down to her spine as her back were pressed against him. "Sasuke we were together outside about 5 minutes ago. How could you miss me already?" The Uchiha didn't said a word he just made an 'hn' while nibbled her earlobe. "Let's enjoy our _company_" this whisper was harsher than the other. Hikari smiled and squeezed his hands that were around her waist.

"Did you heard Naruto? Shikamaru is in the gym sleeping. And the bell will ring in any minute." Hikari said titling her head to the side giving him access to attack her exposed neck. "Let's go to my jeep." He said licking her soft spot hearing a soft and low moan. "You don't like to lose a battle don't you?" she asked turning around while he brought his arm to her shoulders who kept always sliding to her butt.

"Perv"

"*chuckle* you like when i act like this." He said kissing her forehead and heading to the park.

"Look at them. It was suppose to be me. Not _her_". A red haired girl said leaned against the lockers. "Yeah you're so right Karin. She's not even pretty and well formed." Her friend told her.

"Hump. That will not last longer. Let's go."

* * *

**At the car**

"Hummm….pressure…*gasp*…a…a…bit….Oh God like that….d-don't stop." Hikari moaned as Sasuke kept thrusting into her and licking her soft spot. They were still dressed because the black haired girl said to; if it wasn't for her he was already in some place entering her completely.

Hikari were laid at the back of the jeep seat and Sasuke was over her. His shirt was unbuttoned and her hair was a messy.

"*groan* _stop pulling your skirt down_." Sasuke protested while grabbing her hand pinning them to the side of her head. "Sasuke control yourself." Hikari retorted while Sasuke left his grip from her wrists and went under her skirt, stroking her sensitive spot.

"S-Sasuke do what i…OH" Hikari left a loud moan came throw her parted lips.

"So wet…*groan* I love that." The Uchiha said while sucking her lips. "Sasuke not here." Hikari pleaded making Sasuke stop and said hoarsely "Let's go to my house."

"No we're not going to skip class." She whined while he licked her jaw. "Ok then let's go to your house instead."

"Sasuke" The black haired girl warned making him sigh and sit himself annoyed. "I can't go to class like this. And not even you." he said. Well at lest he has a good point on that. "*sighs* you're right but it's almost in hour." She said drawing cartoons on the jeep's window, because he was misted and the guilty was the hot make out. Thank God the windows were dark or also somebody would catch them easily. Specially Ebisu and Jiraiya the prevs teachers.

Sasuke came to her and kissed her neck whispering "_Let's just skip. You need this like I do." _'Can't he be more sexy?' She thought looking throw her shoulder while he bitted her gently. "*sighs* Fine. But not without a condom"

"Good" Sasuke said kissing her and went looking for a condom. "_Shit_" he said frustrated. "I don't' have one."

"Oh if you don't have one, we won't do it." Hikari said annoyed. She knew how to get Sasuke on his nerves. "I pull out before I get nearer." He said with clenched teeth. "No Sasuke you know I don't like that." She crossed her arms not looking at his deadly eyes.

"_Hikari_" He warned. "Just this time...come on" He bitted her pulse while she took of her arm. "Sasuke. You need to respect me. Every time this happens I always do what you said." She said fixing her skirt as he gazed her angry. "Fine. If you don't want to do it. We won't." He said upset sitting next to her fixing his uniform.

"….."

"…."

"Sasuke." She said sweetly caressing his cheek. "It's not like I don't want to. It's just...I feel insecure." He looked at her with his usual blank expression 'God how does he change facial expressions so easily?' she thought as she heard him making an 'hn'. Sighing deeply she sat on his lap and kissed him feverish. He didn't waste any time. His hands traveled right away to her underwear and to the zip of his pants. " _Lay_" he demanded with a whisper. She did what he said. Then she remembered him as he unclipped her bra and took of her panties spreading her legs for him "Don't come inside Sasuke." He just humped and took his hard member as entering as he released a low seductive groan and she a sharp breath. They surely didn't heard the bell.

**

* * *

**

At the class room

"Ok class we're going to start with the three great's religions" The teacher Hatake Kakashi said while the class complained. Then he spotted Hikari's and Sasuke's seat. "Where would be Mr. Uchiha and Miss. Aino?" He asked sarcastically. He knew perfect well where the two lovers where. He one day stayed late at school because of one reunion and cautch his two students having sex in the car who ironically were at the right side of his. From that day he never stayed at school until those hours, he passed all his reunions to morning and also he never put his car on the same place.

"I know what they are doing. We should try it." Naruto whispered to Sakura while she blushed.

"Naruto. I told you I don't want you sited next to Sakura. You two distract yourselves." Kakashi said as he looked from his history book.

"W-Whaaat? I-I never distract myself. AND I surely never distract Sakura-chan. Isn't that right Sakura?"

"Y-yeah. We never distract ourselves" Sakura blushed a pure red because all the eyes of the class room were on them.

"_Right_. You two are going to answer the first questions." Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and Sakura glared at her boyfriend who looked terrified from her face.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked interrupting his students. "In his usual spot AHA" Answered the gym teacher who was wearing a green jumpsuit with Shikamaru over his shoulders sleeping and drooling with his pillow on his hand while the teacher was smiling showing his teeth and thump in the air.

Sighing Kakashi pointed to Shikamaru's seat. The Teacher called Guy putted the lazy student on his sit making him murmur "summer vacations". And all classroom started to giggle. Then Kiba went near him and whispered "Hey Shikamaru your mother is here."

Hearing that Shikamaru jumped from his seat wide eyes scanning the class looking for his supposed mother. Everyone busted out laughing. Then Shikamaru looked at Kiba and said "How troublesome. I almost died from heart attack" They just kept laughing.

**

* * *

**

Back at the jeep

Moans and grunts were heard and the jeep where balancing from their so lovely position. Hikari were on her knees while Sasuke slammed inside of her repetitively. The car smelled at sex and their scents.

"*moan* Oh God Sasuke…Humm...ah" Hikari moaned as he kept thrusting into her deeply. With his hands on her breasts he squeezed them roughly. Then he moved his right hand to her hair and pulled her head behind to kiss her as she bitted his lower lip and saliva left their mouths. Who knew the cool, popular and quiet boy would be a flirting and perv guy when we get to knowing him.

"OMG. Sasuke's member is sooo big." Karin whispered to her friend while she saw the couple making sex. Yeah the windows were dark but not to dark. "I would love have him inside of me. And he's all sticky from her wetness. "

Sasuke switched positions and made her ride him. He just allows her to ride him when they're making sex on the car, but not for too long. Hikari started to ride him while his hands grabbed her hips to help her thrust deeper. He let her ride but always needs to have control on the act.

"She's pretty and her body is well formed." Karin hissed while she heard a loud grunt/moan from Sasuke's lips. "Oh Sasuke-kun." Karin squeaked making Sasuke leaving his lover enjoyable expression he loves so much to look at two fan girls picking up his window jeep. He immediately sat up and pulled her girlfriend tight to him to prevent curious eyes to gaze their bodies. Karin and the other girl saw that and runned away before he could do anything. When he looked at Hikari's face she was…..angry. '_**Fuck**_. Now she won't stop bother me because of this. And maybe the last time we made sex in the jeep or for weeks….I'm so fucked.'

When Hikari tried to get out Sasuke rolled over so she was now underneath him. "Sasuke I want to stop now." She demanded angry. She told him that she didn't want to have sex in here but at the same time it was her fault because she did what he said. When Sasuke's gets angry at her he changes completely. He ignores her every existence, doesn't call her or messaged her he even stays away from her. So she tries her best to avoid that situations. She confesses that it's extremely hard for her sometimes. Sasuke is always the alpha; he's possessive, demanding but the only one who understands her and knows her secrets and hard life.

"_I'm sorry_." He whispered as he kissed and thrust into her again. She decided to let him finish and them she could bother him and saying the sentence he _**hated**_ so much '_I told you do' _and she really needed this too_._

The time passed and Sasuke came inside of her making her fuming angry. He was panting hard as she crawled off underneath him and started to fix herself while glancing at him angry glaring. "I thought I told you to _not come inside me_." She said bitterly while buttoning her uniform. Sasuke was still panting heavily them he spoke with a venous tone _**"You enjoyed that. So don't act like you didn't.**_"

**He never **but** never **spoke to her like that. She always does what he says and he treats her like this. Without saying a word she dressed her panties grabbed her bra not bothering to put it on not even fixing her hair grabbed her bag and left Sasuke alone lied on the car's back seat. He just looked at the door where she left with alph lifted eyes with his now normal breathing. Then she came back and said making him glare at her "_**I told you so**_" then she left. Sighing frustrated he stated to dress himself and when he was done we went to the bathroom to fix himself.

**

* * *

**

Bathroom girls

Hikari was looking at her reflection angry. That was the last time she ever does what he want. She cleaned herself and she heard some girl's voice and hide herself in one of the bathrooms.

"OMG. Sasuke IS SO BIIG." The girl number one squealed. "That was better than watching him shower." Then the two girls laughed and the second girl said "Karin you have an incredible intelligence."

"I know. That Hikari's whore is so lame." Karin said with a superior tone of voice. 'She watches my boyfriend showering? That bicth.'

"But she really has a good boy." Her friend said while putting some lipstick

"Good body? I admitted that she really has indeed a good body but that body serves to be used to all the boys. She's a whore and her face indicates it."

Did she heard right? One of her rivals just gave her a complement and then offended her? Well she's used to it, but patience is a virtue. When Hikari was ready to jump and kick their asses the girls were already gone. Sighing deeply she washed her face and gazed her body and face. 'Do I really have a whore face?'

**

* * *

**

Bathroom Boy's

Sasuke just finished fixing himself. He heard the bell rang and Naruto busted into the bathroom panting hard "HEY man how was 'your' love making?"

"What's wrong with you? What happen?" The Uchiha asked while buttoning his last button as he looked at his friend. "Oh nothing. Sakura-chan want to smack me, because she thinks I distract her in class."

"Well you sure distract her"

"WHAT YOU TOO? AWWW" Naruto asked as he gazed his reflection on the bathroom mirror. "So….how it was?" Sasuke didn´t replied for a moment but then he said "We're mad."

"What? Why?" Naruto asked as he fixed his bandage. "Nothing special. She will return to me no matter what happen. She knows the way." Saying that Naruto stopped and looked at is friend face with a serious expression and tone "You know Sasuke you should give her some credit. She always do what you ask and want. She's not a toy."

With a serious voice Sasuke replied "I'm not toying with her Naruto. I love her."

"Yeah but sometimes that love can be the worst emotion." Sasuke glared at Naruto and asked "Are you trying to say that I don't love her?"

"No Sasuke. I'm saying that if you continue like this you will lose her." When Sasuke was about to reply Sakura's voice were heard from all the hallway. "NARUTO COME OVER HER CHA."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and then left. Sasuke heard his friend wining with pain telling her that hurt's. Sighing deeply he murmured "I do what I want. I don't give a shit. She _will_ come back. And then he left as well.

**

* * *

**

In the hallway

Hikari was on her locker talking currently to one of her bests friends Hinata. Temari wasn't present because since she and Shikamaru broke up she said to her friends that she wanted to be alone for a little time.

"Hinata I don't know what to say? You love Naruto and you should have told him about your feelings for him." The black haired girl said making her friends stop looking at Naruto and Sakura to look at her. "I-I know. We talk about this in a proper place" She said quietly as Sakura glared at her. Hikari sighed and started to change her books.

"What happened with you and Sasuke?" She could tell if Hikari was ok. She knew her since they were little girls. "We had a miss understanding that's all."

"Don't make feel like a fool Hikari I know something happened. Just tell me." Hinata said while stoking her friends long black hair. "Let's talk in you place. Okay? And we would talk about you too." She said as Hinata gave her one of her caring smiles. "Okay."

"Yo."Then two friends heard Temari's voice.

"Hey girls! What's up?" Temari greeted. The two friends turned around and had big smiles to see her friend. "Is everything ok?" She asked as the two of them hugged her.

"That's what we ask you." Hinata said. Temari looked confused and when she was about to answer Hikari responded for her "We will talk in you house." Then they laughed.

"Hey I'm going to the cafeteria. Let's go." Temari said grabbing Hinata's hand. "I'll catch you girls later. I have something important to do."

"Oh ok. Don't be late. You know how Gaara love that sandwiches and he buys them all." Temari said as her two best friends left giggling. Sighing deeply Hikari closed her locker looked at her right side and in the distance she saw Sasuke surrounded by fan girls and he just ignored her…_how ironic_.

She kept looking at him trying to get his attention but he just glanced at her direction like she was nothing. When she was about to leave she heard someone calling her name exited making her flinch and leaned against her locker. "HEY HIKARI-CHAN."

"Oh hello Lee. How are you?" She asked as he just smiled at her with two hearts on his eyes. "I'm fine. And you?"

"Me too. Hummm…Lee?"

"Yes my youth queen?" Lee asked happy. 'Youth queen?' Hikari just sweat dropped. "Do you need something?"

Lee's face turned red and his hearts faded as he shyly asked "I-I was thinking i-if you would like to go out w-with me in s-Saturday?" The black haired girl looked at him and thought 'He's so cute when he's embarrassed'. "Well Lee i"

"The circus is here in town an-and I know how you like clouds a-and I bought tickets" he showed her two tickets. She knew that Lee is a good friend and gentlemen. He has a crush on her since 4 gray. It was with him who she gave the first kiss.

Thinking for a moment Hikari said as Lee was very nervous "I would love that." Lee's eyes wided and he exited said while crying "THANK YOU HIKARI-CHAN. YOUTH QUEEN."

"Seriously Lee you really have to stop spending your time with Guy-sensei." She said with a smiled as Lee runned a phew feet away from her sending her blow kisses and said "I call you." Then he left. Lee made her have a good time. She was happy but when she turned around she bumped into someone. And that someone were a phew inches taller than her. Pair of dark onyx eyes meted hers...glaring. Fan girls in his left side and right side glaring at her too and smirking evilly.

"…"

"…"

"A date with a loser. What a whore."

"And she accepted right in front of her _boyfriend_". She heard the fan girls murmuring between them sending her glares. Hikari looked at Sasuke to see if he would defend her. Not that she couldn't defend herself it was just when he defends her she feels loved and not….._**alone**_. Sasuke passed by her and left with his legion of girls. But Hikari pulled the fan girl and punched right on her nose making everyone looking at her surprised even Sasuke. An then she screamed angry: "**LEE IS NOT A LOSER AND I'M NOT A WHORE YOU BUNCH OF SLUTS**."

The fan girls were looking at her shocked as the one who took the punch were helped by the others to get up. Then she looked at Sasuke and he was deadly angry. She turned around and left to meet her friends at the cafeteria.

**

* * *

**

At the cafeteria

"HEY HIKARI OVER HER." She heard Sakura calling her name. Hikari went to her and said that she was going to sit with Hinata and Temari. "Hn. I don't see what you like her so much." Sakura said a bit jealous. "Sakura you just don't like her because…"

"I know Hikari. Don't remind me."

"Huh. Remind what?" asked Naruto confused. "Nothing" Sakura said while giving Naruto a kiss on the lips that was retrieved gladly as she opened one eye to see if Hinata was watching. And she was, but didn't cry and didn't show her sad face.

"See you two later."

"Hmmmjdfh. Wait whe- Oh Hey man." Naruto greeted his best friends as Hikari felt uncomfortable.

"…"

"I'm here to tell you that i'm not going to train. Bye Sakura." And with that Sasuke left. Naruto sighed and Sakura was looking at Hikari.

"See ya." Then she left.

"There you are. Why did you take so long? What did that pinky bitch wanted?"

"Don't talk like that about Sakura Temari." Temari just shrugged and started to eat her cake.

"Hey Gaara."

"Hey Hikari-chan. Here I bought you a sandwich."

"Wow Gaara didn't devour them all? How surprising!" Kankuro laughed as Gaara just gave him a glare telling him to shut up.

The whole day passed quickly. Sasuke kept ignoring her every existence giving her dirty looks. And when she tries to speak with him he would ignore her….again. When the bell rang everyone returned home or the places they desired to. Seeing Sasuke's retrieving back Hikari sighed and left two tears escape her pretty eyes.

"Don't cry. He's a jerk." Naruto said hugging her friend. "Tonight me and Sakura are going on a party. Would you like to come? He won't be there. "Hikari smiled and when she was about to refuse Naruto gave her a puppy look and she couldn't say no "Damn Naruto…You sometimes"

"Ehehe I pick you up at 17h15."

"Pick me at Hinata's house ok?"

"Hummmmm…OKAY." With that Naruto left. 'This is going to be a long day. ' The black haired girl thought as she went to Hinata's house.

**

* * *

**

AT Hinata's house

Hikari and her two friends talked about what happened between them. Temari told that the reason that Shikamaru's and her broke up were because he never tells her how much he loved her and never demonstrates it. And also he snores in the cinema. She was expulsed from three cinemas in one week because of him. They even put a picture of her and Shikamaru on the walls to forbid her entrance like she was some sort of criminal.

Hinata told that Sakura is always messing with her each time she is with Naruto. And Hikari told them what happened. The jeep, the curious Karin and friend, the arguing, the fan girls. And his cold stares and treatments.

They warned her that one day she will be sick of him and broke the relationship. Hikari denied she truly loves him. The time passed and she heard Naruto outside calling her. Hinata fainted because of her exotics dreams when Naruto comes to her bedroom window and has his way on her. She was wearing a pair of black tight jeans and a simple but cute t-shirt. Sasuke didn't like to see her with that type of clothes.

Saying goodbye to her friends she and Naruto went to Sakura's house. He was a good driver. He was wearing a white t-shirt a blue jeans, a pair of white sneakers and his hair was still damp because he took a shower after trains. They spoke about simple stuff never touching Sasuke's name.

**

* * *

**

At Sakura's house

When Naruto and Hikari entered Sakura's house they could hear screaming's coming from the Tv. Naruto deduced that she was watching a scary movie. So they decided to scare her. But when their eyes layed on the couch. Naruto and Hikari frozen.

Sakura was laying on the couch naked with….Sasuke. They were making sex. None of them noticed the two once so called their lovers.

"SAKURA" Shouted Naruto angry as his eyes filled with tears as Hikari was already crying. Hearing that Sakura and Sasuke jumped and she covered her herself while he locked eyes with Hikari covering himself too.

"Naruto it's"

"DON'T YOU DARE TO SAY IT. DON'T." He spatted furious. Sasuke was concerned about this situation. He lost his girlfriend and best friend.

"S-SASUKE." Naruto looked at him. As Sasuke glanced at him and his ex. "My best friend…..Betray me."

"Naruto Hikari plea-"she didn't finish her sentence because Hikari just slapped her with all her strength.

"They were right about you two." Hikari said crying and looking empty when they saw her eyes. "Come Naruto let's go." Hikari said glaring at his ex boyfriend and ex friend and pulling Naruto out of house because he was so furious that he wanted to hit Sasuke and slap Sakura.

"Naruto….NARUTO." Sakura cried calling his name.

"HIKARI….NARUTO WAIT." Sasuke yelled as they left not wanting to hear their disgusting apologies.

**

* * *

**

At Hikari's house

Naruto and Hikari were sitting on the couch watching some Tv. They weren't paying attention to what was going on. She had her head on his chest and Naruto with his arms around her shoulders comforting her.

"_I should have known_." It was all he said before they fall asleep on the couch.

**

* * *

**

Three months later

Naruto and Hikari changed several times their numbers because Sasuke and Sakura kept calling at them nonstop well Sasuke called more because Sakura joined is legion of fan girls and she's constantly fighting with other girls and they found out that Sasuke and Sakura had a secret relationship, well they were more "The Sex Friends". But she never stopped from loving Naruto. Hikari decided to go out with Lee since she promised and actually worked to distract her a little. Naruto started to go out with Hinata and he was starting to feel more livid and free with her. In other words he falled for her. Naruto and Hikari's friendship become stronger and they were now like brother and sister.

Hikari always ignored Sasuke and never stays too long in the same place as he. Naruto just stayed for glaring at him.

"Naruto." Hearing his name his smile faded as he saw Sasuke's face. "What do you want _Uchiha_?" Every word said with bitter taste. " I want to speak with you." He said while his friend tightened his grip on his girlfriend. "Go look for Sakura. This one _belongs to me_." Hinata blushed at his comment. "SASUK- Oh he-llo Naruto." Sakura said looking at him while glaring at Hinata as she kissed Naruto. Sakura still has feeling for Naruto and she truly cherishes Hikari's friendship, but it was too late now.

"Go away annoying girl." Naruto retorted as Sakura looked at the ground. That blows her heart. "Hey Naru…" Greeted Hikari but she didn't finish seeing that Sakura was there with Sasuke who was trying to say something but the words didn't came out.

"Oh hey Hikari-chan? How was your date?" Naruto greeted happily as Hikari smiled at him and when she was about to answer Sasuke interrupted her harshly "_**Date? With who?"**_

"It´s none of your business." she retorted as he continued "_**I bet is that loser isn't it?**_"

"Like I said It's none of your business" Hikari said bitterly. Sasuke was about to grab her wrist but Naruto stopped him "Leave her alone. She's not a toy."

"Get out of my way _**Naruto**_" Sasuke warned darkly and the jealous possessed him. "No" and with that they started fight. Naruto sent a punch on Sasuke's nose while he received on his. mouth. A teacher were immediately there.

"What's going on here?" Asked the math teacher Kakuzu while some students were restraining the two guys. Well actually they were trying.

"I think asked a question." He asked impatiently while they just glared. Hikari and Hinata went to check Naruto but that feeded even more Sasuke's rage. He was able to lose the grip of his mates but Kakuzu easily grabbed him. He was a tall strong men. He's was the favorite target of the scary stories and rumors between students and some teachers.

"That's enough you two are coming with me." And with that said he took them to the principal office.

**

* * *

**

At the principal office

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting in front of a woman with big boobs. She had a devil gaze on her face when Kakuzu explained everything. After a while the woman spoke "I don't care who started but if you two have problems resolve this outside school. This is a public honored school and I don't want baby's fight. Did I make myself clear?"

Sasuke just 'hn' and Naruto nodded. "I will send you two to Konan she will help both of you. Shizune take them to Konan. And thank you Kakuzu-san for your help."

"You're welcome my lady." Said Kakuzu as the two teenagers left the office.

**

* * *

**

Konan's Office

Konan kept talking about how a friendship is important. And they should resolve things by speaking and not fighting. Sighing Konan said "I will leave you two here. I hope none of you break my office."

"_Traitor_" Naruto called as Sasuke just 'hn.' '*Sighs* this is going to be a long day.' And with tha she left. For the first moments none of them spoke but then Sasuke started "_I'm sorry Naruto_. _For everything."_

"You should think before you act. Besides I'm glad because you made see how Sakura is." Naruto said bitterly to Sasuke.

Sasuke was looking at Naruto shocked he was he talking seriously? "Really?"

Naruto just nodded and said "You were my first friend and rival."

"Were?" Sasuke asked never leaving his friends eyes. "….." And with that Naruto extended his hand and Sasuke took it gladly. "But I'm still hurt for what you did to me and Hikari."

"You need to prove that you are sorry for what you have done." Naruto said serious.

"I have to prove that I'm capable to win your fully trust and her heart again." Naruto smiled but faded when he spoke "Sasuke…Hikari is in a relationship."

'A-a relationship? '"Sasuke?" Naruto asked seeing for the first time his friend losing one single tear. "I'm fine Naruto. I will wait for her."

Naruto smiled and panted his renewed best friend "I advice you that you will have to win her trust first and that won't be easy." Sasuke wiped his tear and smirked at his friend "You think I don't know that? Remember how hard was to me to get her?" Naruto laughed remembering Sasuke's attempted failures to get Hikari when they were thirteen. "W-Wow man that was so amazing. * laughs* I would pay to see that happen again"

Smirking Sasuke said "Well you don't have to. Because this time I will do it right." Then Konan entered her office scanned everything and smiled at them while they nodded and left. Outside Hinata, Hikari, Sakura and Lee were waiting for them. Naruto told everyone that they begun a new friendship. Sakura tried to be friends but Naruto ignored along with Sasuke. All of them were happy except Hikari who turned to leave while Lee's arm around her making Sasuke's heart weave with pain and jealous. '_It was my entire fault.'_

**

* * *

**

Note from the Puppet Master 19:

I'm sorry to public this story now, I was sick. I missed school Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday and _two important tests_. What a drag *sighs* and I'm not fully cured.

Well doesn't matter _**pleeeeaaase review**_.


	2. New Era

**O Mestre das ****Marionetas ****19**

Por favor deixe o seu comentário não custa nada a não ser que a preguiça seja muita

* * *

Chapter 2: New Era

* * *

"Hikari is everything okay?" Lee asked as he lifted her chin to look at her angry eyes. The black haired girl looked at him and her eyes softened. "Yeah I'm…I'm just upset. I don't understand why Naruto forgave him so easily." She looked away while Lee hugged his girlfriend and said "Forget him I'm here." She looked at him and kissed him as he kissed her back. "How troublesome." They heard Shikamaru as he passed with his precious pillow. They smirked at him and Lee warned him "Shikamaru the gym is locked. They posted a warning to not let you come in." Shikamaru stopped his tracks and looked at the couple and asked "Locked? Again? Why?"

"It's because you are always there sleeping. It's quite simple actually." Hikari answered as Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and assumed "Who cares I will unlocked…again."

"Well this time they put it chains on it because you know how open it." Lee smirked as Shikamaru left an annoying sigh. "What a drag….*pensative face*…..See ya" said Shikamaru as he thought for a moment and them left not wanting to hear his friends question him and Asuma-sensei follow him.

"Where is he going this time" Hikari asked as Lee just shocked his head as a no and suggested "Let's take a walk before we heed to class." Hikari smiled and kissed him and then they left.

The bell ringed and students went to their classes. Lee went to his History class and Hikari to her philosophy class with Asuma. When she entered class she seated next to Karin making the girl send her lots of glares and say bitterly "_What are you doing her in my seat? __**Get out**_." Hikari sighed and suggested her not looking at her "Go sit next to Sasuke." Karin stopped the glares with a happy face this time and went to sit next to Sasuke who was looking at Hikari the whole time. When he saw Karin sit next to him he glared at the red haired girl and when he was about to get up he saw in the corner of his eyes Sakura talking with Hikari asking her if she could sit next to her. The girl didn't say a word she just ignored the pink haired girl. "_Sasuke-kun. Sit next to me. Asuma-sensei is coming. You wish me sit in your lap?_" Karin asked with a seductive voice as Sasuke replied coldly "No. Go sit in another place."

"Sasuke sit. We are going to start the class." Asuma-sensei said as placed his books in his desk and called Karin "Karin go write the lesson." Karin got up brushed her hands on Sasuke's shoulders and went to write the lesson.

As Karin wrote the lesson she glanced several times to Sasuke licking her lips while he glared at her and the rest of their classmates looked at her weirdly. "Is there any problem Miss Karin?" asked Asuma as Karin stopped abruptly replying nervously "N-no. N-not at all."

"Eh she was making strange faces." Suigetsu smirked as the girl looked at him fuming and saying while she adjusted her red glasses "Squealer. I-I was not." "Oh yes you were." Suigetsu said again as he rested his hands behind his head. Sighing Asuma stopped his students and then looked at Shikamaru seat. "Where is Shikamaru this time?"

"Doing his regular routine." Said one of his students as he once again sighed and said "One of the teachers will bring him. It's always the same thing." Then Chouji asked "But sensei weren't you follow him?" Asuma looked at his student and answered "Yes I was. But he cautch me and then I lost his tracks. Oh well let's start. I know all of you like to use this type of distraction with the intention to not give the period." All of them complained and Hikari glanced at Sasuke and he was looking at her again. As she quick looked at him she turned her head facing the board. Sakura looked at Sasuke and Naruto and they just ignored her as well.

The teacher Kisame who gives students swim class was facing the pool with a hand on his face slowly shocking his head as his group of students was looking at the person giggling and whispering. It was Shikamaru. He was sleeping in a float futon and a manga magazine on his face and a bag of potato chips floating in the water as some potatoes as well and a empty coca-cola. He was snoring very loudly. 'I think he found the perfect place to sleep now. Guy won't stop mocking me because of this.' Thought Kisame as he looked at the "Garfield student" it's his nickname between the teachers. '*sighs* It's better do something. Now he will always come here not matter what.'

**

* * *

**

At Asuma's classroom

"And that is what the Philosopher Kant means." Shino said as Asuma nodded his head. "You can sit now Aburame. Aino the next question." Asuma said while writing something in his book. "…. Here the values have great impo-" She was cut off by Juugo one of Kisame's students. "Hum. Sorry for disturb your class Asuma-sensei. I'm just here to say that we found Shikamaru." The class started to speak between them as Asuma shut them up. "Where's he?"

"YO Juugo." Greeted Suigetsu as Asuma narrowed at his eyes him. "S-sorry Asuma-sensei." "Hn. Where is he?" Juugo looked at Suigetsu and nodded. "Juugo?"

"Oh sorry sensei. He's sleeping in the pool." With that said the class started to laugh. Asuma closed his eyes and sweatdrop. 'I think the Garfield nickname matches him completely. And now he won't stop from going there. Poor Kisame.'

"*Sighs* I will take him back. Hummm….. Temari you are going to take care of things while I'm leaving to bring Shikamaru. And I don't want any noise. " Asuma said as he exited the classroom. Kiba got up and made sure that Asuma was gone. When he nodded everyone changed positions and went to their groups of friends. Chouji stayed at the door in case that Asuma returned or some other person as he ate some candies.

"That Shikamaru is one of the kind." Said Naruto as he laughed. "Sleep in the pool. Now he won't stop to go there *laugh* He's really lazy. Doesn't surprise me that he's known to be most lazy guy in Konoha High School." Ino said as she played with her hair.

"You're so right. But I wonder what does his mother thinks?" asked Suigetsu.

"Well….It's simple he's always complaining about his mother that's screaming all time with him. Telling him that he's lazy, doesn't work, he will be fat and miserable man. Oh and she warned him hundred times about his attitudes and habits." Said Kiba as he leaned against his chair. "Can we stop talking about that lazy boy?" asked Temari irritated. "Wow calm down Temari. We're just talking." said Tenten.

"Yeah. Calm down sis." Ino said as well. "Tsk whatever." Temari retorted and then went to talk with Yue who was still ignoring Sakura's attempts to become friends again.

"Why don't you say a word Shino?" asked Hinata.

"….."

"….."

"Oh did I heard right? Hinata didn't stutter? Cool." Commented Shino. "AAAAA" said everyone as they looked at a blushing Hinata and a confused Shino. "Naruto you did something to Hinata." Tenten stated with a smirk. "S-shut up or she will faint." Naruto said while tighten his grip on his girlfriend who was redder that a tomato. Giggles and Shikamaru's name was the topic most talked in their classroom. "Now. Let the gossips and rumors begin. Shikamaru has a way to call attention." Said Temari as Hikari smiled and said "I think he does that to call your attention."

"Tsk don't be stupid Aino. That's the true Shikamaru." Temari retorted narrowing her eyes. "Excuse me Sakura but we are having private talk here."

"Oh sorry." Sakura said and then went to talk with Chouji who was still in the door. "What did she want this time?"

"The usual. If I forgive her I would have to forgive Sasuke as well." Hikari said looking at Sasuke who was gazing at the window as Karin sat on the table on her side talking and flirting with the Uchiha. "I'm surprised that nobody in school found the true." Hikari looked at Temari confused and she whispered "The true. You know. The Sakura thing." She just made a 'ah' sound and changed the theme "You want to come to my house?"

"And what about Lee?"

"He's staying. He said that he need to talk with Guy-sensei."

"About?"

"I don't know. He said that he would call me and tell me later." The black haired girl said shrugging her shoulders. "He's coming. He's coming." Warned Chouji as the class went to their seats quickly. Then Asuma entered in the classroom soaked follow by an upset Shikamaru. And this time he wasn't drooling.

"A-Asuma-sensei? A-A re you alrigth?" asked Ino. "Now I know where Hinata's stutter went." Said Shino as they giggled.

Asuma looked at his students having a flashback about what happened.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

"_He's over there." _Kisame said while pointing to Shikamaru who was still sleeping peacefully. _"Be careful don't slip." _He warned. Asumasighed deeply and grabbed the thin metal post that was supporting the stairs and was trying to reach Shikamaru. Some students of Kisame tried to bring him, but they didn't make it. Not even Kisame. Every time Shikamaru sensed his futon being pulled he splash it violently. "_Almost there_." Said Asuma as his hand brushed Shikamaru's shoulder just to be slapped violently making the young teen groaning and murmuring "_Troublesome woman I do what I want_". Asuma thought as he tried again and again but his futon kept floating to another direction as Shikamaru kept slapping his teacher's hand _'you talk with your mother like that in you dreams. But when she finds out that you went too far. You won't be able to talk to her like that not even there_. Asuma let go of the thin post and grabbed Shikamaru's upper arm and one of Kisame students whispered something to his classmate and then screamed "_SHIKAMARU LOOK IS YOU MOTHER_." Hearing that Shikamaru woke up violently and fall into the water bringing Asuma with him. When they merged Kisame was glaring at his student and order him to bring them toals. Shikamaru looked at Asuma who was glaring and said "_What a drag."_

**

* * *

**

End of flashback

"Let's begging." Asuma said as Shikamaru seated and Naruto asked "Man. Sleeping in the pool? Why?"

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and answered "Because…it is relaxing." The class start to laugh, Asuma was looking at his soak clothes and Shikamaru was squeezing his pillow. "You're one of the kind Shika." Kiba laughed as Shikamaru sighed and looked at the clouds. "And now I need to buy a new pillow." Shikamaru murmured. "I hope that you won't go there anymore." Asuma said.

"What a drag. Of course I will." Shikamaru retorted with a yawn. 'How can he be tired? He just dived in a cold water…Garfield student' thought Asuma.

"They will chained the doors" Shino said and Shikamaru replied "I don't care I will get in anyways. That place made feel like a cloud."

"I knew it." The class said at the same time.

Shikamaru's name never left the students mouth. The rumors spread like a disease.

Rumor 1: Shikamaru is actually a girl and he's/ she's pregnant, that explains why he's always sleeping

Rumor 2: Temari is responsible by his acts

Rumor 3: Shikamaru does that because he consumes drugs

Rumor 4: Shikamaru works in a strip club at night and he needs to sleep in the day.

"RRRRR I'm so sick about these rumors. Can you believe in rumor 2? I'M RESPONSIBLE?" Temari said as she smacked her locker. "If I discoverer the responsible by these rumors. I will kill that person." She said even more irritated.

Like a blink: Rumor 5: Temari has issues problems and she orders Shikamaru do that stuff to call attention.

"Calm down Temari. It's just rumors." Hikari said as she smiled and Temari narrowed her eyes. "Are you kidding me?"

For once Hikari Aino feared Temari. She looks like a volcano. "Ehehe breathe Temari breathe." Hikari said nervously. "*sighs* and I was hoping that stupid lazy boy wouldn't call attention again."

"Hello youth queen" greeted Lee. "Hey youth king." Hikari pecked her boyfriend's lips. "Did you hear rumor 5?"

Temari immediately looked at Lee angry and asked "What rumor?" Lee looked hesitantly but then he said "You have issues problems and you demand Shikamaru to do that stuff."

"WHAT? Oh it's on."

"Wait Temari where are you going?" asked Hikari. "I'm going to find the resource of these rumors." "B-But you can't slip Guy's-sensei class. His youthful words will calm you down." Too late Temari was nowhere to be seen. "*sighs* She will kill the people who did that." Lee stated as Hikari rested her head in his shoulder and nodded. "Hey where are Naruto and Hinata?"

**

* * *

**

In the cleaning room

"Hummm…..*gasp* N-Naruto-kun. Not here" Hinata said as Naruto hoisted her up and pressed against the wall. "N-Naruto"

"Humm…Hinata-chan…*groan* you so wet." Hinata blushed at his comment and moan slightly as Naruto buried his face on her exposed breasts and teased her womanhood. "I locked the door don't worry."

"B-but if someone miss us?" she asked as he placed her down just to unzip his pants and pull down his boxers "I told Sasuke to cover us." Hinata was glued against the wall but then she slowly let her pink panties slide to the ground. "_Ohhhh Hinata_" Naruto said as he placed the condom. "_Come her bunny" _he whispered making the not so shy girl giggle. Hoisting her up again Naruto entered her making her lose a moan as he covered her lips with his trying to muffle her moans. Naruto kept thrusting deeply as Hinata follow his rhythm. The bell rang and they continued their work.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"A moan coming from there!"

"Bro is the cleaning room. Jiraiya-sensei is always there Duffy."

"Oh…. Well let's go. Hey did you hear the 5 rumors?"

"No tell me."

**

* * *

**

At Guy's class

"Okay Youthful students. Today we are going to make 100 push up and 500 laps for boys and for the girls 50 push up and 200 laps. Okay let's go" Guy said making his usual pose. "Is he trying to kill us?" Whispered Shino as Kiba smirked.

"You two. It's not allowed to smirk or chat in the middle of my youthful talk." Guy said as kiba and Shino swallowed loudly. "Let's get start. WAIT." Everyone stopped their tracks as Guy kept examining the students. Shikamaru was there "What a drag! "but…"Where's Temari?"

"Humm…she went to take care of some youthful business." Hikari replied as Guy gave her his pose "That's Temari. She always thinking about youth like Lee AHA"

"WAIT" They didn't move they knew who he was going to ask "Naruto and Hinata."

"They are talking about their relationship. Hinata thinks that they need more youth." Sasuke replied casually. "Yes. This severs you for example. YOUTH IS GOOD and now lets' work."

"Example? Chasing the rumors guys and spanking and making sex on cleans room. It is a great example." Kiba whispered to Sasuke as he just smirked. Then he looked at Hikari remembering that they made sex in the same room that Naruto and Hinata were right now. The girl noticed and glared at him and started to run her laps.

**

* * *

**

Back at Naruto and Hinata

"_Ohh Bunny I-I'm coming_…." Naruto groaned as Hinata bitted his neck from pleasure. "*gasp* _Naruto-Kuuuunnn_" Hinata climaxed. Naruto came as well because of Hinata's orgasm. They were breathing heavily and Naruto pulled out as Hinata move smoothly to the ground as Naruto took off the condom. Then a knock on the door was heard. Hinata dressed her panties Naruto tossed his condom to the corner of the room and dressed.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Who's there?" asked an impatient voice. Naruto looked at Hinata and she was looking at him. None of them knew what to do. "Jiraiya what's wrong?" asked a female voice. Naruto breathed in relive. Grabbing Hinata's hand he opened the door and Jiraiya smirked. "Oh it's you and…you"

Naruto looked at him and said "Oh it's you and…..and YOU?" Naruto asked pointing a finger at the woman. The woman looked at Naruto and Hinata shocked and run off. "NO WAIT. Ahhh look what you did." Then Jiraiya went after his company.

"Naruto-kun. Did you saw what I saw?" Naruto was looking at the place where the woman was. "Y-Yeah."

* * *

"Be careful you almost slipped" Hikari heard a voice and she shocked her arm from the person who was holding her. "Thanks" she said bitterly as Sasuke started to run at her side and then he whispered "if I win you will talk to me."

Hikari looked at him and replied"I won't talk to you." "Fair enough you will listen to me instead." Then Sasuke started to run very fast as Hikari runned too. He knew very well that she's very competitive, and she would never refuse a challenge. When she almost reached him, Sasuke speeded up. What was she thinking about? He and Kiba were the ones who runned pretty fast.

When she noted he already won. And then he seated in a trunk waiting for her. Hikari is a stubborn girl and she passed by him making him lose a stressful sigh. Sasuke reached her and pulled behind a tree. "Hey wat-" Sasuke kissed her lips feverishly as his hands roamed her body like they were eating her. As she hitted his shoulders Sasuke hoisted her up and pressed her against the rough skin of the tree. She didn't give in she just started to cry. He noted that but didn't want to stop. Because if he stops he would die. Rubbing his entire body against hers she could feel how much he missed her. As he captured her face with his hands Sasuke lickened her lips with his mouth slightly opened breathing against her lips with his eyes shut. "_I love you" _he whispered as she just turned her head to the other side. "_Leave me alone_".

"Just listen to me." He insisted as his grip on her face tightened making her facing him. "Sasuke." A voice called him. Sasuke looked at the direction where the voice came and he narrowed his eyes "_What do you want Sakura?"_

Sakura looked at Hikari who was now facing other direction and Sasuke looking at her annoyed and angry.

"….."

"_Leave us_." He ordered as he turned to Hikari and kissed her again. "Sasuke Guy-sensei is looking for you two." Hikari bitted his tongue and he released her and she slapped him. "_Don't do that again" _The black haired girl warned him and runned away as Sasuke went after her not before sending glares at Sakura who stood there alone looking at the ground.

**

* * *

**

Note from The Puppet Master 19:

Finally I made it. Ufa I finished this chapter in 02:24 am. Hope you enjoyed

Com Amor

The Puppet Master 19


	3. All reveled

Espero que gostem e deixem o vosso comentário

O Mestre das Marionetas 19

Capítulo: 3: All reveled

**

* * *

**

The next day

"Hey Shika. What's up?" greeted Kiba and Naruto. Shikamaru looked at his friends and answered "Tsk. Don't talk to me I'm not in a good mood." His friends looked at him and asked surprised "What happened?"

"…"

"Come on. Tell us."

"…."

"Shika"

"What a drag."

"Ohhh Shikamaruuu" wined Naruto making Shikamaru winced. "Fine *sighs* my mother didn't stop yelling at me."

When they were about to laugh Shikamaru interrupted them not noticing that they were restraining their laugh. "And she hided _mine_ and _all_ **pillows** of our house and my money so I couldn't buy any." Okay now they couldn't hold it anymore. They started to laugh loudly making Shikamaru glared. "*laughs* O-oh Shikamaru y-*laughs* you sometimes AHHAHAHAHAH" Naruto laughed as tears appeared in his eyes as Kiba.

"Tsk." Shikamaru gritted his teeth but then Naruto gave him an advice. "O-Okay sorry sorry. Look nothing is better than boobs."

"What?" asked Kiba with a lifted eyebrow. "You know. Girl's chest. It's warm and smooth. Not even a pillow can replace that."

"…You right Naruto." Shikamaru said after thinking. "Pick a girl with a fine chest and pretty that will give you the best dreams ever."

"Wow Naruto you and Hinata reall-" Naruto looked at Kiba with a blush on his face "S-shut up." Kiba smirked. "A girl with a fine chest and pretty huh?…..Hey Hikari"

"Don't even think about it." Hikari said as she passed her friends. "*sighs* what a drag."

"…"

"I have the solution." Shikamaru said with a happy tone this time. "And what is it?" asked Kiba as Naruto winked at a blushed Hinata who was accompanied by Tenten. "I will steal the principal pillow. And the nurses pillow a-and some stuff from the gym…a-and I will return to the pool." Kiba looked at Shikamaru disbelieve and Naruto looked at him as well.

"Are you crazy? The principal and the nurse pillows? And the gym equipment a-and you will return to the pool? You're out of your mind." Kiba replied as Naruto nodded saying "You have a pillow problem."

"Whatever." Then he walked away knowing that he was constantly followed by senseis especially Guy, Kisame and Asuma.

"*sighs*Shikamaru" said Kiba and Naruto at the same time as they walked to different directions.

**

* * *

**

The computer-room

Hikari was in MSN talking with Neji who was sick and his father demanded him to stay at home. Tenten wanted to be with him but Neji told her to go to school. Naruto was playing a game online as Kiba and Chouji were watching him. "No no no go under go under" Kiba said as Naruto was trying to do what he said. "I'm doing it I'm doing it so stop yell at my heard stupid."

"Shut up stupid"

"Don't call me stupid"

"I'm next" said Chouji mooching some potatoes chips. I know it's not allowed to eat in any class room but hey, everybody knows how Chouji is.

"No you're not. Naruto if you los-"

"Take that Kiba. I'm in the next level."

"Gaara passed that level a long time ago."

"Shut up"

_- The Destiny Boy - says:_

"_I know but I stayed until late to buy some tickets for the Skillet concert and started to rain like hell. It was destiny __"_

_-X__ Hikari's Light __X- says:_

" _You know what does umbrella means?"_

"_And Stop it…__. It's always destiny this destiny that"_

_- The Destiny Boy - says:_

"_Loool. It's you and Tenten. She always telling me to shut up….After all it was destiny who brought us together"_

_-X__ Hikari's Light __X- says:_

"_Oh Neji you…..-.-'…."_

_- The Destiny Boy - says:_

"_Oh and how about you and Sasuke?"_

_-X__ Hikari's Light __X- says:_

"_I don't want to talk about it…__"_

_- The Destiny Boy - says:_

"_Sorry my bad."_

"_You and Lee?"_

_-X__ Hikari's Light __X- says:_

"_We're good. He's training hard. I told him to stop hanging around Guy-sensei, but he says that, youth needs to be present in our lifes…xD"_

"_Oh not to mention that Shikamaru's pillow problem."_

_- The Destiny Boy - says:_

"_Oh yeah. Tenten told me about that. I bet that the senseis are planning something. Tenten also told me the rumors about Temari. LOOOL"_

_-X__ Hikari's Light __X- says:_

"_Loool….Yeah. Temari is furious. She didn't found who spread those rumors. Oh Naruto and Kiba also told me that Shikamaru is planning on steal the principal pillow, the nurse pillow, some stuff from the gym and he's also planning on going to the pool again."_

_- The Destiny Boy - says:_

"XD…..LOOOOL…B-D….: D"

"_He's getting in so many problems. When he and Temari were dating he was different."_

"_He will be punish for that :p"_

_-X__ Hikari's Light __X- says:_

"_I think you want to say __They__."_

_- The Destiny Boy - says:_

"_Yeah I suppose."_

_-X__ Hikari's Light __X- says:_

"_Neji I have to go now. I need to meet Lee before the bell rang."_

_- The Destiny Boy - says:_

"_Ohhh__"_

"_Well call me later will ya?"_

_-X__ Hikari's Light __X- says:_

"_Loool I will. Take care and take the medicines. I bet that Tenten will help you get better:-D"_

_- The Destiny Boy - says:_

"_I'm waiting yummy *D*…"_

_-X__ Hikari's Light __X- says:_

"_Perv. Bye"_

_- The Destiny Boy - says:_

"_Loool Bye"_

Hikari's light is offline.

"WOOOOOO I WIN" Naruto's voice was heard in all computer room. Getting up Hikari gazed her friends and smile as she shocked her head, leaving the room. Somewhat the previous Sasuke's actions came to her.

"_If I win you will talk to me._"

'Stop it Hikari. He's not worth of it.'

"_Hikari wait. I'm talking to you._"

"Why?"

"Why what?" asked Shino.

"Huh?" Hikari looked at him. "Oh I was talking to myself. Did you saw Lee?"

"I think it's not hard to find him." Shino pointed as Lee who left the Konan's office. He looked angry. Hikari went to him as he leaned against his locker. "Lee what's wrong?" she asked as she strokes his black hair.

"Nothing" A cheerless tone.

"Lee. I can tell you that something is wrong. Talk to me." The black haired boy looked at her beautiful black eyes and mumble barely audible. "Sasuke."

Great now she gained her day. "What did he do?" she asked afraid that what Sasuke did to her in gym's class would arrive in Lee's ears. "Forget this. Let's take a walk."

"No Lee I have the right to know what happened to my boyfriend." He smiled. "Your boyfriend. I love when you say that."

"Hummm. Spill out."

"We started to argue and then a teacher cautch us before, we start a fight. That's all." He said as he kissed her neck. "Argue why?"

"Forget it. I'm in my unyouthful state." He mumbled against her skin, brushing his lips on her soft spot as she bitted her lower lip.

"I have the perfect thing to cheer you." she whispered. "Humm. And what is that?"he asked seductively.

"Let's skip the class." She suggested as he thought. "Aren't you receiving the sciences test?"

"Yeah so?"

"We can skip after this period. Orochimaru-sensei hates when students skip his class. If you do it he will, make a quiz to you. A hard quiz."

Sighing "You're right. After this period I will meet you in the park station." She kissed him as the bell rang. They kissed for along moment as the hallway become empty.

Broking the kiss "See you later my youth princess."

"Bye youth white knight" Hikari said as she went to the sciences class. Walking with a fast pace, Hikari was grabbed by her forearms roughly and shoved against the lockers ruthless. _"You never skipped classes with me." _A voice spoke with lust and angry. She meted cold and distant black eyes. "What do you want _Sasuke_?" She hissed as his grip tightened.

"I _want_ you to _listen_ _to me_. "he spoke too much close to her. "Sasuke let go." she struggled as he pressed his body against her's. "I still _love you_"

"Stop it."

"Let me explain-"

"Hey you two go to class now." The creepy math teacher Kakuzu spoke glaring at his students in a good distance from them in front of his door class. Sasuke looked at him and then to Hikari, who was now with her eyes shut like his touch was repulsive.

"Did you two hear me?" sensei spoke darkly. He didn't like when people disobey him. "Let's _go._" He whispered against her ear and then grabbed her hand and pulled her as she started to struggled. Kakuzu were looking at them, but when they turned the hallway he went to his class. "You two. If I catch any of you copying, it will be severe the consequences."

"Sasuke let me go now." Hikari whispered darkly as he ignored her. Opening the door he tossed her inside harshly and looked everywhere making sure that nobody saw him before entering the room and locking it.

**

* * *

**

French Class

"kimimaro écris de leçon. Tauya composition." The French teacher Hidan said as he organized his student's works. Tauya gulped and looked at the new transferred classmate Suigetsu. "I didn't practice at home." She whispered as Suigetsu were looking at Matsuri admirable who was looking at Gaara with hearts on her eyes. The red haired boy was looking at his rival Kimimaro with a glare. The white haired boy didn't spare him a glance and Lee was spacing out.

"Tauya." Hidan said as he looked at her. Tauya got up and went to the board nervous. "Sensei can I read it. I didn't practice at home."

"That will have a heavy presence in your oral presentations. But go on." He said as he looked at her as she turned around facing her classmates. Many of them were distracted and that helped her she thought. "Its better pay attention or I will make a quiz about her composition." Or maybe not. Everyone looked at her.

"*deep breath*"

"La Pauvreté

Les groups de personnes qui souffrent les plus de la Pauvreté sont: Les personnes âgées, les personnes qui sont dependentes de substences, les personnes gravement handicapés, les étrangers irrégulière, les alcholiques, les toximanes et les chômeurs. Les personnes âgées sont les principales victimes de la Pauvreté parce qu'ells peuvent difficilement travaille et elles dépendant essentiellement de l'argent de leur retraite parfois, trés faible. Les SDF n'ont pas un domicile mais il sont hébergés dans des centres d'accueil. Les sans-logis vivent dans las rue. La période la plus compliqué pour les SDF c'est l'hiver à cause du froid.

Fin"

Everyone clapped when Tauya finished. She left a relived sigh and looked at Hidan. "Assez bien Tauya." He said as he noted something at his notebook. "Devoir"

"Awww" complained the class. "It's better announce the homework before I forget." Hidan said as his students looked at him bored. "Page quatre-vingt-huit. Complete les textes au conditionnel pour savoir comment serait ta vie, sit u étais Serge ou Aboubacar."

"Jirobo _silence_." Hidan said as he got up and write something in the board."Conjugue les verbs Monsieur Jirobo."

"*Sighs* Oui Sir Hidan."

* * *

**Some random room**

"S-stop Sasuke" Hikari cried as Sasuke ignored her and sunk his teeth on her upper tight. She tried to kick him and he shocked her. "_You didn't want to listen to me. This is a better way. Don't you think?"_ he mocked her as she turned her face to another direction as he lowered his weight on her body, pressing it in the cold floor, kissing her cheek. He licked her neck leaving a trail of saliva on it. Grabbing her upper tight, Sasuke pull out her legs and rubbed himself against her. The friction started to hurt him, so he travelled his hands from her upper body to his zip. She never once stopped struggling and whimpering. Breathing quickly with his mouth against the nap of her neck, he released his belt skillfully and Hikari kicked him in his pulsating glory. Sasuke felt at her right side as he grabbed his crotch groaning in pain. Hikari took that opportunity to escape. She went to the door and her hands were slipping from the knob. She was scared and trammeling. Sasuke grabbed her ankle and she shock it off. Finally opening the door she started to run. Sasuke was on his knees with one of his hand in the middle of his legs and the other on the ground whilst he gazed Hikari's figure disappearing trying to cover her chest. Her hair made grateful movements as she runned. That simple gest made Sasuke want her so badly again despite that he was in pain.

* * *

**At sciences class**

The students were wearing his white cloaks, and ready to start the class. Just four students were missing and the teacher was gazing his students and seats one by one. Shikamaru wasn't there of course. Today they were receiving his tests and dissect some frogs. Two snakes were resting in theirs aquarium and their owner still gazing intently his students.

"Where do you think they are?" whispered barely audible Sakon. _WHACK _a quiz was in front of him. This is Orochimaru-sensei. Every time he cautch you speaking he would shove you a tricky quiz, or you forget your material or even when you come late. Yep this is him. "But i" _WHACK_ "I was jus-" _WHACK_ "*sighs*" _WHACK_. Good Sakon is the first to get three quizzes today. Normally the number limit of quizzes is 6, but he had lucky. Orochimaru always had a huge portion of quizzes in his hands, and they were all for Shikamaru who fall asleep sometimes in his class. A painting and nervous Hikari entered the classroom. Orochimaru didn't look at her he just extended her quiz as she passed by him and took it.

"I'm going to delivery this miserable's tests. Let's correct them and pass for the dissection." He chuckled evilly as the students behind him shivered. "Hikari what's wrong?" whispered Temari. Hikari looked at her and turned her face to another direction. _WHACK _a good quiz for Temari. She was her partner lab. Nervous Hikari broke her pencil accidentally. She rested her head in her hands and breathed deeply trying to calm down. Her friends didn't notice her state. "Go see the nurse Hikari." Orochimaru said as he looked at his student blankly. "No thank you Orochimaru-sensei, I'm okay." _WHACK_ "But I'm fine really." _WHACK WHACK_

"I'm out." Saying that she left the classroom. She walked calmly in hallways and could hear the teachers voices. She was extremely nervous because the Sasuke's attempting rape. She walked suspiciously afraid that Sasuke could appear any moment. Then a hand placed in her shoulder making the girl scream.

"*sighs* What a drag. Calm down Hikari."

"S-Shikamaru? You scared me to death." Hikari said placing her hand on her heart. "Where were you?" Hiding a soft pillow behind his back Shikamaru answered "Watching clouds." Hikari gave him a sympathetic smile and he stated to walk. "Good luck for the quizzes"

"Yeah yeah I know." He said waving his hand as she turned around and went to the nurse. Entering the nurse room, Hikari heard some slightly moans. She made sure to not interrupt the students or senseis. Then the moans become more loud and Hikari's face become flushed. She could tell that the people who were in there started to move, because she could see their not so visible shadows. 'I think I'm going to wait for the nurse outside.' Then the black haired girl left. "Oh hello dear. I will be right back. Our pillows disappeared and we're looking for Shikamaru." Chiyo the sweet old nurse said.

'All the pillows? But I saw him with just one. Wake up Hikari he probably made a bed pillow.' "Yes Chiyo-san."

"Come and si-"

"Don't worry Chiyo-san, I will enter. I think it's better for you to find Shikamaru I will replace you." Said Hikari nervous. Honestly she didn't want the nurse entering the room and hear those noises and have a heart attack. "You're such a good girl dear. Appreciated. Okay I think he went that way." Chiyo thanked and then motioned to some teachers. Hikari breathed relived and entered the room, because Chiyo gestured her with her head to come in. She will wait for her to disappear the hallway to leave that room. Once there again the figures were fighting for dominance. The objects falled as the curtain that separated the curios eyes balanced with the fine breeze. Hikari flushed again, leaning against the balcony as the figures stumbled and she saw the upper uniforms lying on the ground. 'Wow' she thought as the figures loosed their balance and fell on the floor taking the curtains with them.

'OMG'

"*moan* S-Sasuke"

"Sakura?" Hikari said with her hand on her mouth. Sasuke looked at Hikari and she regret it to call the pink haired girl's name. Sasuke got up quickly and tried to explain himself as Sakura glared at Hikari "Hikari let me explain. It's not what you're thinking about."

"It's not what I'm thinking about? First you want to talk to me and then….then you know and now I cautch you having sex with Sakura. The same girl who you…you. You know what? I don't care it's your life. Do whatever you want."

'**I fucked everything.'** "Hikari ple-" started Sakura as Hikari cut her off.

"Save it. Nothing you say will help. I said and repeat '" and then she runned away from them. Sakura picked her clothes after Sasuke grabbed his uniform and went after the black haired girl calling her name. Looking at the ground Sakura's jealous possessed her. _"I hate you so much."_

**

* * *

**

At the lab

"AHH finally I finished." Said Sakon as he put it his quizzes in the other side.

Cocky tone "That's nothing compared with the others." _WHACK '_why did I talk?_' _and once again he started to do his new quiz.

"*sighs* this is so troublesome." Shikamaru said as he gazed the mount of quizzes he had in front of him and his test. "Shikamaru what did you got?" asked Ino. "*Sighs* a C"

"Wow that's good for someone who just sleeps in class." Temari commented sarcastically. Shikamaru looked at Temari with a frown but then winked with a smirk. The blond girl turned her face to another direction ignoring him. "Sensei can I do the next exercise?" Asked Shikamaru with his hand in the air. That cautch everyone's attention.

Looking at the defenseless frogs with a dark but amusing face Orochimaru answered "Go"

Shikamaru got up from his seat, passed Temari brushing his hand on her forearm and did the exercise correctly. Orochimaru looked at him and smacked his head making the boy groan in pain. "You were one of the top students, then you your grades lowered and now you came back again? After class we're going to talk with the principle and now go to your seat." The class started to giggle, Shikamaru gave a sexy smirk to Temari who just ignored him and Orochimaru gave the students quizzes much for they distress.

**

* * *

**

At the hallway

Hikari didn't stop running and she could feel Sasuke's breath. "Hikari wait please."Still running and ignoring his pleads Hikari turned around and slap him so hard making him grab her shoulders and hug her. Deeply in her heart it was hard for her to forget Sasuke and their story. She truly liked Lee but Sasuke was different. She hated Sakura so much that she could take the girl's head and turn her brain into strawberry jelly. Pushing of her Sasuke resisted the urge to punch himself.

Resting his forehead on her he whispered honestly _"I'm sorry. Please please forgive me."_

"_You kept doing it. You kept doing it" _she said releasing from his grip. "I won't forgive you Sasuke. I _**will never**_ forgive you" Tears marking their way on her pretty face "Why did you do that to me? Why did you betray me? And what did you saw in her? You want me to explain that for me? I NEVER ONCE BERAY OR LIED TO YOU. SO TELL WHY. I WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU. YOU TREAT ME LIKE A TOY." Hikari's voice echoed in the hallways making some teachers picking from the doors, the good thing was the students didn't heard nothing because they started to talk between them.

Frankly he didn't have any explanation. What would he say? He would say that he become a player? In fact he didn't know why he choosed Sakura to be his 'Friend Sex'. Hikari was so much better and she was there for him. He could have all the sex he wanted. But as the time passed he become like that.

"…"

"Such a player. How many did you fucked behind my back?" she asked furious.

"….."

"Four"

'_**FUCK'**_

Hikari looked at him and she held no surprised expression. "four" she said calmly "With Sakura five"

'WHY DID I SAY THAT?' Sasuke thought as he spanked himself mentally. "And now you expect me to forgive you after all this?" she asked coldly. Sasuke looked at her in the eyes and now he understood the most stupid fact that made him do that. Such brainless act. He did that because….he liked so see her suffer. How sick I know. But he_** loved **_really_** loved **_to be the one comforting her. Surely he could do it in many ways. But those were the ones who she **hated the most**, would make her fall, and break her stubbornness and made her completely his and totally submissive. Seeing in that point Sasuke _hated himself _so much. How could he do that to _her_? The one who was always there for him, the one who loved him despite his stupid and childish actions. The one who was his….life and he lost it, treating like a miserable toy. Sasuke looked up and down admiring such delicate and beautiful creature loved a monster like him so much. She looked at him and treated him like he was a simple boy. Not a pretty and rich boy. She treated him like a human being. Then he rested his gaze on the ground. Wiping her tears Hikari spoke solemnly "Leave me alone Uchiha. I'm happy with Lee and stop bother me" The teachers were looking at them curiously. Hatake Kakashi were also looking at them, and now he understood perfectly his students relationship and why Hikari always wanted to be far away from the Uchiha. He was _disappointed_.

"…"

"I'm….. Hikari" he whispered not looking in to her cold black eyes. If the death himself would look at her eyes right now he would run away. "You never _loved me_." That snapped Sasuke from the trance. Glaring at her he grabbed her shoulders and whispered maliciously in her ear with venom on his voice shocking her crudely and warning her _**"I ALWAYS LOVED YOU. DID YOU HEAR ME? I **__**ALWAYS DID. AND I STILL LOVE YOU. DO NOT DOUT ABOUT THAT. NEVER**_"

Trying to release his grip Hikari spatted making him more furious with her and especially with _himself_ "If you did _**love me**_. YOU WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ME. " Losing his patience Sasuke pushed her making the girl fall on the floor. "You….You…**AHHH FUCK**" Sasuke screamed angry as Hikari were looking at him furious and sad. "Just leave me alone Sasuke. If you want the best for me….let me go." The black haired girl whispered the last part looking at the Uchiha's back. Who was looking at the ground with his left hand on his eyes and the other on the hip. He was hiding something. _Tears?_

'_Now I really lost her._' Uchiha Sasuke thought as he started to walk not looking at her. Hikari saw his back retreating. Getting up Hikari Aino felt a hand on her shoulder. "Go take a walk Hikari-chan. I will tell the teachers to not spill this to their students." Looking at the alf masked man Hikari gave him a tiny smile. Then she looked at the distance and no Sasuke. He was a ghost for her. Lee was her angel. She let herself being seduced by a demon…a demon who won her heart.

_**

* * *

**_

Note from the Puppet Master 19:

I think this is the biggest chapter I wrote. Don't miss the next one. Review? Of course not…. . I'm sorry to Sakura fans, to create her like this, but this is my way. I hope you enjoyed.

Sasuke: _Hikari talk to me please._

Me: Leave her alone Sasuke.

Sasuke: Shut up dobe. _Mind in your own business_

Me: God Sasuke you look like that blond chick on youtube screaming "Leave Britney alone *cries* she's a human"

WHACK

Me: Wha-what? But I didn't said anything

WHACK

Sasuke is smirking

Me: Sasuke is smir-

WHACK

Sasuke: Dobe

WHACK

Sasuke: ….

Me: ….

Hikari: -.-'

Orochimaru:… Still busy gazing the defenseless frogs with an amusing dark face

Shikamaru: *_Snoring* _and_ *mumbling* I envy clouds_

Com Amor

O Mestre das Marionetes 19


	4. Cinema

Puppet Master 19

Music of the moment: Thanks For The Memories by Fallout Boy

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Cinema

* * *

Sasuke didn't appeared in a whole week. Hikari's friends tried to talk to her, but she didn't said a word. That made her boyfriend fume. But she wanted to be far away from Sasuke and everything related to him.

It was Saturday and was a beautiful day.

A nice room filled with the same sex smell. A couple making love on a messy bed. She under him and he on top of her. A purple sheet covered his waist as he thrusted in her. The usual sounds filled the air. Grunts, gasps and moans. The typical. They were doing it about 20 minutes, and then too much for their displeasure a cellphone started to ring.

"*Grunt*"

"*Moan*"

"*Grunt*"

"*Moan*"

A protest.

"Don't answer! I told you to turn him off." He protested while thrusting, only to receive a cry as an answer. Scratching his back he hissed. "Aggressive" he purred as she giggled but then gasped. The sound of the cellphone was placing the two lovers frustrated. "I-I need to answer!"

She heard him protest but ignored. "H-Hello?" it was extremely hard to not make an "unnecessary" sound. "Why didn't you saw the name in the first place?" he whispered biting her neck. She gasped.

"_What was that?"_

"N-Nothing!" she lied while wrapping her legs around him, as he speeded up. "_Did I call in a bad time?"_

"Humm."

"_I will call you later, then. Sorry!"_

"Oh, God go faster!" she moaned biting his shoulder. He granted her wish and went faster. It didn't took too long for both of them reach their climax. Panting he pulled out of her. They stayed like that for a while. She closed her eyes and felt him getting up, heading to the bathroom. She heard him taking the condom off.

"Who called you?"

"…."

"Hikari?"

"Hm?"

"Who called you?" Lee's head pocked from the bathroom door. "I don't know! Let me see!" Hikari checked the call list and replied "TenTen!"

"You're lucky. Imagine if it was your parents? Or you sister?" that made her face turn red. "I-I-!"

"Yes, yes." He kissed her temple while resting his face on her breasts. "I heard that Shikamaru wanted these!" he said as she giggled. "Cinema?" he asked as she gave him a lazy smile.

Nodding repeatedly, Lee lifted her bride style making the tired teen squeal. "Shower first!" he stated as she laughed.

* * *

**Coffee shop**

"So?" Neji asked while drinking some ice tea. Red cheeks Tenten said "Lee!"

"Ah!" he and Naruto replied as Hinata giggled. "Where's Sasuke?" Tenten asked as Naruto looked at her and lifted an eyebrow. "He didn't came to school."

"Yeah. Where is he, Naruto?" Neji asked as Hinata, placed a gum on her mouth. Naruto's attention was on her as she turned red knowing what Naruto was thinking. "Bunny i-! Ouch" Hinata kicked him on the ankle. "Naruto, you're such a perv." Neji said closing his eyes.

"Let's get moving, or the tickets will-!"

"OI!" A voice called them. "Shikamaru? Temari?" they said as the couple greeted them. "Are you two-!"

"Yes, Naruto. We are!" he squeezed his girlfriend hand. "So, a couple reunion?" Temari asked. "We're going to the cinema! You want to come?"

"Great idea. I will call Hikari!"

"If I was you, I wouldn't do that!" Tenten advised as Hinata nodded. "Why?"

"Lee!"

"Ah!" Temari and Shikamaru said while their friends got up. "Where's Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked but then sighed, while watching Naruto's perv acts. The blond teen tried to pull Hinata's skirt, only to receive a slap on the hand.

"*Sigh* Naruto!" Then they headed to the cinema.

* * *

**Hikari**

Leaving the bathroom with a robe dressed Hikari went to her cellphone.

Two messages.

One was a text message and the other a voice mail.

Temari

"_Cinema? We're going to see Saw IV. Do you want to? It's the usual couples. xoxo"_

To Temari

"_Yup. Lee proposed the same thing. I don't know, I will ask him if he wants to see that movie! See you there. Love you xoxo"._

Marking the voice mail number Hikari heard. She didn't knew what that number belonged to.

"_I wanted to say this In your face, but I can't. So I hope you forgive me, Hikari. I was an ass and I will die, if you-! _" She turned the phone off.

Sasuke.

How dare him. He played with her like she was a simple toy, who held no emotions. He made her suffer, and disappear in a week and know voice mailed to ask her for forgiveness?

Coward.

Tossing the cellphone to the bed, Hikari headed to her wardrobe. "I hate you!" she whispered picking a nice black skirt and white shirt. "He will not ruin my day." She stated heading to the room. "Lee, hurry up!"

"OK, ok!" he said with a towel around his waist drying his hair. Hikari blushed as he smiled, and kissed her. "Why are you so tense?" he asked caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Saw Iv?"

"Are you sure? You usually don't-!"

"Couple reunion!"

"Oh! To me it's okay, since you're going to clutch on my neck" He grabbed her as she squeaked and fell on the bed as he started to tinkle her.

The room was now filled with laughs.

* * *

**Cinema **

"Hikari is coming!" Temari announced as Naruto's face was red by a hand. "I told you."

"But- But!" he started as Hinata glared at him. "It's not my fault that girl's skirt showed alph of her butt!"

"Yes. She indeed had a nice ass!" Neji stated as another slap was heard, this time coming from Tenten. Temari looked at Shikamaru waiting for him to agree with his friends. He stayed in silence swallowing loudly. Temari smirked while Neji and Naruto glared at the lazy boy "What?" he asked as his friends gave him an unpleasant look.

"Temari!"

"Hm?"

"You and Shikamaru aren't allowed, to enter!" Hinata remembered. "I can enter here." She said as they entered the cinema and bought the tickets.

Moments passed then Lee and Hikari encountered their friends. "OI. I bought the tickets!" Naruto greeted. "I bought those tickets, Naruto!" Shikamaru said as Naruto glared. "You gave me the money and I went to buy them!"

They argue a bit but then they stopped. "Popcorns? Drinks?" Hikari asked as Hinata and Neji showed them. "Cool, let's go then!"

The couples went to the room, and waited." I hope that Shikamaru-!"

"I won't fall asleep!" he stated as Hinata and Hikari giggled.

The movie started and then Naruto called "Bunny!"

"Shhhhhh!" Someone said while Naruto replied "Shut up! The movie."

"*Sighs* Naruto!"

The movie was great. The popcorn ended and Hikari offered to get more. "HU!HU! Hikari bring me more too!" Naruto said while his eyes wided. "GAAAA"

"AAHHHHH" The people screamed because of Naruto.

"I will get the popcorns!"

"No, Lee stay here. I think Naruto huh….needs someone to calm him down. Hinata come with me. You will get the drinks!" Hikari said as Hinata got up, trying to ignore the screams. Naruto buried his face on Lee's chest, whimpering.

Once out of the room, Hikari headed to the popcorn with Hinata. "I need to go the bathroom first."

"I will buy, the popcorns and drinks!" Hinata said. "Come with me first!" Hikari said. Hinata looked at her and assured her "I think it's better this way. Or Lee, you know, how Naruto is!" she smiled as Hikari smirked "Oh I know. How Naruto is."

"S-Stop it. It was just once!" Hinata blushed madly. "You turned most of the people on!"

"H-Hikari!" Hinata runned as she heard Hikari's laughs. Then the black haired teen went to the bathroom.

Once there two other girls left the bathroom. She did her job there and heard the bathroom door slam. She washed her hands and fixed her hair. "Honestly, the guys are too sissy when things come to scary movies." She mumbled. Then a strong grip grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. Her lips connected with a soft ones.

Too familiar.

"S-Sasuke!" she breathed as he rested his forehead on hers. "Hikari!" he whispered her name as she glared. "You-!" he claimed her lips again, muffling her poisons words, which killed his heart. Pulling her to a cubicle Sasuke closed the door and slammed her against it. His hands travelled to her thighs, she struggled violently, trying to get rid from his iron grip. "Sasumfft!" she muffled as he grabbed the nape of her neck and deepened the kiss. Lips on her jaw line now, the Uchiha whispered on her hear as she heard him getting something from his pocket "Remember when we did it here? This is the place!"

"I'm nothing than a sex toy to, you!" she struggled. "Hm! Hm!" he said not paying attention to her words, placing a white pill on his mouth. "Sasuke!" she protested as he plopped his tongue inside her mouth, making her swallow the pill. Choking Sasuke didn't released her mouth, until he had sure that she swallowed the white substance. He seated her on the toilet and leaned against the door. Grabbing her throat she tried to vomit but without success. Glaring at him she asked "What did you do to me?"

"….."

His eyes held emotion, and he hated to see him this way. "Sasuke!" she called again as he stayed silent. "I hate you!" He narrowed his eyes. He knew that was truth and he couldn't blame her. "A present, from me!" he finally said. She got up and when she was ready to scream her eyes wided. A desire sensation waved on her body. He desired to be touched and loved. "You-You-!" She couldn't form words. She jumped to Sasuke and their tongues figthed for dominance. She felt bad, she felt dirty but she wanted him so badly. His hands travelled to her underwear and he undressed her. Hoisting her up he skillfully released his belt as her hands gripped his silky black hair. Licking his face, Sasuke hissed when he claimed her deeply. Slamming her against the door he pounded harder this time. He purred when his member were covered by her wet desirable womanhood. "_I love you_" he whispered as she moaned like crazy. The few woman's who entered the bathroom left when their sounds was heard. His intention was to apologize to her, but the desired he felt took the best of him.

Shoving her against the door, her back was facing him, while he took her behind. Pulling her shoulder so he could go deeper, she closed her eyes feeling a blessing wave. "S-Sasuke-Huh, Sasuke!" she moaned. He wasn't tired to heard his name, coming from her perfect lips. Her hand headed to her forbidden area. Stroking sweetly she felt Sasuke's member entering her. He went deeper and faster when he felt her hand, while undressing her shirt.

Pulling her he seated on the toilet seat, Sasuke grabbed her knees and went deeper. She used the cubicle walls for support. Licking her neck she turned her face to look at him and they kissed. Placing her foot on the corner one of Sasuke's hand stroked her breasts. They didn't want to stop.

Almost on their peak Sasuke shoved her against the door again, her face was almost crushed by his force. Hitting a few times, they came at the same time. Panting deeply the Uchiha's seed trailed from their area, he didn't pulled away. A few drops ended on the ground.

Finally after their breaths calmed down he pulled out of her. A trail of his man evidence connected their areas. Seating on the toilet seat, Sasuke watched Hikari slide down onto the ground. Her forehead rested against the door, and her cries could be heard. His damp hair were glued on his sweaty face. He saw her shoulders moved up and down. Tears, those tears he would never wanted again.

"….."

"…"

"….."

Getting up Hikari dressed her underwear, fixed herself and left the cubicle. She washed and storm off. The Uchiha dressed too and left. He wanted to stay with her aroma. He missed that aroma. Then he left the bathroom as well. He didn't paid attention to the stares he was receiving. Some of them curious, others lustful and others surprised. He looked around and no sign of Hikari.

'Where is she?'

* * *

**Hinata**

Hinata after bought the popcorns and drinks, she waited for Hikari. When she took too long, the shy girl went to look for her. She didn't entered the bathroom since some females told her that was a couple making sex there. She was disgusted by those people. The moans and grunts that came from the bathroom, turned them on. Repulsive by those sick twisted minds, Hinata thought that couple could be Lee and Hikari or Temari and Shikamaru. Placing her thoughts to the side she went to their friends. Like usual Naruto was suffocating Lee, Tenten and Neji were making out, Shikamaru much to her surprise wasn't sleeping, he was watching the movie along with Temari.

But

No Hikari.

'Where is she?' She thought when Naruto released another scream, making the people scream with him. Her popcorns and drinks spilled onto her boyfriend and Lee.

"W-WHAT? DON'T GO THERE!" Naruto screamed to the huge screen. He didn't mind being all sticky and covered with popcorn. Lee on the other side, was looking at Hinata with puppy eyes. "SHHHHHH!" Another person said while Naruto retorted "SHUT UP! DON'T YOU SEE THAT HE'S IN THERE!"

"If he doesn't shut up, we will be expulsed" Temari said to Shikamaru who sighed. "Oi, Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Huh? What?"

"Go wash yourself!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Hinata pulled his ear. "But Bunny! Ouch, okay, okay!"

"Huuu…You too Lee!"

"Where is Hikari?"

"Ouch" Lee complained as Hinata pulled Lee's ear.

When they left the room, everyone released an relieved sigh.

Lee and Naruto were filled with popcorns. Hinata trailed behind them, as they headed to the bathroom. "Wait!" Naruto stopped "Where is Hikari?"

"Yes Hinata, Where is she?" Lee asked looking at her. "I don't know-! Oh Hikari!" Hinata called as Hikari slung onto Lee's neck. "Hikari are you-!" she interrupted him by pressing her lips on his. Sly smirk rested on Naruto's face "Bunny!"

"No!"

"But-!" Hinata pointed to the bathroom direction. "Hikari, where-!"

"What happened?" she asked trying to change the subject. "Naruto!" he said while kissing her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Go wash yourself!" she said turning around. "Hikari, where are-! Hikari!" Lee called and went after her. "Something it's not right!" Naruto mumbled. "I will go after them!" Hinata said giving Naruto a sweet kiss, and went after her friends. "I will go too!"

"No, wash first!" she said as he obeyed her.

Once he entered the bathroom, Naruto came face-to-face with Sasuke. "Sasuke?" he called as the Uchiha looked at him and then to his reflection.

"….."

"Oh, now I understand what happened." Naruto said as he placed one hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke!" he started but then the Uchiha interrupted his sentence. "Naruto!" a pause "Me and Hikari. We…."

"I know!" he stated starting to wash himself. "No, Naruto. I gave her that!"

Naruto stopped his movements and asked him bewildered "That? You gave her that?"

"I made her swallow it!"

"Sasuke, are you out of your mind?"

"I want her back, Naruto. I want to prove her that I'm madly in love with her!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto looked at the sink. "Naruto!" Sasuke called grabbing his shoulders. "You're my best friend. Help me!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and he could tell that he's best friend was telling the truth.

"I want her back" he said with determination.

"…"

"….."

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!" he said while gazing his best friend's eyes. "I"

* * *

**My note:** Good I finished this chapter. The sequel of this story is amazing, I love it, in my opinion. Anyways I will work on my other stories.

Love

By

Me


	5. My end your beginning

Puppet Master 19

;D

* * *

**Chapter 5:** My end your beginning

* * *

It's had been months since the bathroom incident, and Hikari never spoke to Sasuke. Later she found that he and Lee got into a fight. Naruto tried to talk with her about Sasuke and Lee, but he would always blow everything.

Time doesn't forgive anyone. Not even her.

Today was the prom night. Hikari was looking at her reflection with her usual empty eyes. Lee was her date. She was planning this night since she was a freshman, and now…she doesn't want to go.

Three rushed knocks on the door, snapped her attention. Tenten, Temari, Hinata and Ino smiled at her. Hikari was wearing a beautiful light blue dress, like a true princess. Just the smiles and the small squeals her friends were giving, made her smile too. Today was the end.

"Ready bitchies?" Temari asked adjusting her bra. "Because this night is to remember."

"You so right. I brought extra condoms, if any of you are interested."

"Eww Ino!" Tenten frowned. "Oh this is so natural. Don't come her and act like a virgin. Not even Hinata is." Hinata blushed, at that comment.

"Come on, the _limousine_ is waitiiing." Ino squealed taking Hikari's hand. "Limousine, limousine, liiimousiiineeee!" The girls got into the famous limousine and started to dance and talk about the future. Hinata ad Temari knew how Hikari was feeling, but if they talk about last events, Hikari will start to argue and leave.

* * *

**Hotel**

The hotel was chosen by the students and teachers. It was bigger, beautiful and this was a day the students wanted to evoke.

When the limousine stopped, Hikari was the first one who left. Right when her foot touched the ground, the song Love the way you lie started to play. Lee started to cry making her and the rest of her friends sweat drop.

"I'm ok, I'm ok." He cleaned his tears. "Lee." Hikari kissed his forehead. "Stop being a baby."

"I'm can't," he said crying. "today you are the youth queen."

Still smiling, Hikari said, grabbing his hand. "And you're my youth king."

"Ohh please." Everyone grabbed their pairs and went to the party. Instead of taking her by the hand, Lee took her bride style. She gave him a genuine laugh.

Not too far, where the couple were, Sasuke watched them with hate. He was dressed with a black smoking and had no tie, his shirt was half open and he was holding a bottle of Vodka. The strain was tremendous. He had become more obsessed with her departure, with her coldness with her hate.

He only had himself to blame. Tossing the empty bottle to the floor, Sasuke spitted to the ground and went to find Hikari….again.

* * *

**Party**

Everyone was having a great time. Kakashi had to take care of Jiraiya since the perv teacher was almost exploding from so much excitement. Students dancing, teachers enjoying the evening, recalling their prom night, and Jiraiya freaking out.

"I have something to give you!" Naruto screamed because of the loud music. "What?"

"I've something to give you." He grabbed Hinata's wrist and screamed. Unfortunately to him the music stopped when he screamed. Hinata covered her ear and glared at her boyfriend, who pretended to be totally innocent.

"Eheheh….i've something to you." He gave her a ring. "Awww!"

"Hey don't you guys have more important things to do?"

"I love it, Naruto." Hinata's arms flung to his neck and she started to kiss him.

Only a few meters away from them, Sakura was holding her drink with elegancy, glaring at Hinata. Boys and boys asked her to dance. She only accepted their drinks nothing more. "S-Sasuke-kun." She said with a smile plastered in her face.

….

"Sasuke is so good to see you."

"Where's Hikari?"

"Oh…Hikari." She said turning around. "I didn't see her here."

"Where's she?"

"With Lee." She said drinking more. "Where?"

"I don't know. Can you please talk about her?"

…..

"She doesn't love you so stop being annoying."

"What did you say?"

"Sasuke!" In the right moment.

"Naruto where's Hikari?"

Looking to Sakura, Naruto saw her nod to him, thanking him to saved her from the Uchiha. "I don't know."

"Bullshit. You know where she is. I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend, but I'm also Hikari and Lee's friend." Naruto said feeling Sasuke's dark aura. "I'm your best friend."

"You were, my best friend. That was until you fucked my girlfriend several times." He looked to Sakura who looked sad.

…

"When we lose something important to us, we gave the true value. What do you want with Hikari exactly?"

"I told you, Naruto. I love her. Also you promised you would help me."

"I love you both." Sakura said as the two boys ignored her completely. "No. you want her back because her love isn't directed to you, Sasuke. You want her back because she's not crying for you like she used to do, when you left her alone several times when you're drinking, fucking and sniffing drugs and you treated her bad. That's why and I never promised to help you. I said I would see what I could do."

…..

"And she never stopped from loving you, despite all of that. You want her to make her suffer again. So you can feel superior and loved."

"Naruto please let's talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you, Sakura. I'm glad I could see your true colors in time. Now if you excuse me, my girlfriend is waiting for her ponche." The blond haired-boy left. Sasuke passed his hand through his hair and smirked.

"Sasuke?"

….

….

Sasuke started to chuckle and then he left while Sakura went after him.

* * *

**Hikari and Lee**

Rooftop, stars, moonlight, people screams, loud muffled music and love confessions. Hikari smiled to her boyfriend goofiness. "Lee, stop it." She laughed. "My cheeks started to hurt." Hikari laughed and laughed.

"That's Naruto when he wanted the bathroom only to himself." Lee gave her his coat, encircling his arm around her and with his free hand he grabbed her hand.

"Hikari" Lee called her not looking at her but the buildings.

….

….

…

"Yes Lee?"

…

"I-…."

…

Grabbing his chin, Hikari faced him. "You can tell me!"

His sad face was something she didn't like. "I've be given an opportunity to study in Greece."

"What?"

"Guy-sensei is going to take me to Greece. I'll study there and become an Olympic athlete. I'm sorry."

"When were you planning telling me that?" They got up in synchronize. "I was planning this right before we start to date."

"What?"

"Hikari I always love you, you know that. But when you and Sasuke broke up I thought that was my chance."

"So you let me believe in some fictional fairytale."

"I'm sorry but i-!" He hugged her. "I should had told you long time ago, but I couldn't."

…

…..

"_Let's spend this last night together."_ He whispered, cleaning her tears. Nodding Hikari was about to kiss him when Guy appeared. "HAH Lee, my youthful student here you are."

"Guy-sensei?"

"Come with me, they are here." Guy grabbed Lee's arm and pulled him, making his coat fall from Hikari's shoulder. "They?"

"Yes we don't have time."

"Guy-sensei I can't."

"What?" He stopped and then looked at Hikari. "Oh. Well I think Hikari wouldn't mind if I take her boyfriend for a while. After all it's you future that's in game."

"But-!"

"Go Lee. I'll wait here."

"But Hikari-!"

"Let's go." Guy pulled Lee and took him away. Lee saw how sad Hikari was, rubbing her arms from the cold wind. "Wait for me; I'll be here in less of two minutes."

Hikari only nodded to him as he disappeared.

* * *

**Hikari**

Hikari waited and waited for Lee. She went to the party and none of her friends where there not even Lee. She went to talk with Anko and she told her, Lee left with Guy. Feeling the angst inside her, she went back to the rooftop.

Crying silently, Hikari cleaned her tears, her smeared make up, her sobs and her broken heart didn't beat anymore. "I'm so stupid." She said looking to the stars.

"Alone?"

"What do you want, Sasuke?" She said glancing at him. "I wanted to see you."

"Tch, see me." She laughed sadly. "Here." He offered his bottle of alcohol, sitting next to her. "Thanks." Hikari accepted the bottle and started to drink.

"I knew this was going to happen." Sasuke said looking at her, while she drank the entire bottle. "You want more?"

"Yes, please." She said throwing the bottle away. "I'll right back." He got up only to be stopped by her. "Stay here."

….

Sitting again, Sasuke and Hikari stayed in silence. Then they started to talk about life, their previous relationship, their friends and then the future.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I want to be medic." She said smiling, feeling the alcohol in her veins, pulsing. "You?"

"I'm going to manager one of my father's company." He said getting more close to her. "Don't you think you can take advantage of me, Uchiha. I may be drunk with only a bottle of whisky but I'm aware of your intentions."She said trying to stay awake.

"You always knew what my intentions, Hikari were. And you can get drunk with only a glass of whisky."

"You're right." She laughed. "My cheeks are red aren't they?" she said covering her face. "Yes, what were you expecting?"

"Shut up, Uchiha." They laughed and laughed.

The clock pointed 03:17am and they continued to talk and talk until she pressed her lips against his. Wasting no time, Sasuke kissed her back.

Hikari's tongue didn't gave fight, since Sasuke always ended wining. Pulling her to him, Sasuke fell on top of her. She pulled his hair, biting his neck hearing him hiss in pain.

"_Not here."_ He said in a rush. Not caring with his words, Hikari rolled over, getting on top of him. Deep in her heart, she admits she misses him dearly. Her crazy hasty wet kisses turned him more on.

"Hikari." He warned restraining his violent behavior. _"Shut up and let's do this."_ She leaned her forehead against his and whispered, locking eyes with each others.

"I love you, Hikari."

….

…..

"I love you too, Sasuke." Her tears fell on his face, while she kissed him wildly.

Grabbing her tights, Sasuke squeezed her butt and felt his wild animal behavior take the best of him. A behavior she loved.

"_Come_." He whispered, getting up. "Le_t's go to my room." _ Following the two lovers went to the Uchiha's room.

**XX…^D^…XX**

Kicking the door open, Sasuke closed the door with his foot. They stumbled on each other's feet, heading to the bed. Tossing her to their nest, Sasuke undressed his shirt. Hikari grabbed him and pulled him to her.

"_Hikari_." He whispered feeling her lips, full of their saliva kissing his chest, abdomen stopping in his waistline.

"Like old times."

Smirking Sasuke caressed her chin and laid his head on the pillow. He followed her movements. She undressed his pants and took his boxers. "Did you miss me?"

"More than you can ever imagine."

"Is Sakura better than me?" She took a hold of his member, hearing him growl. "Not in dreams." He bitted his lip, closing his eyes.

"Humm, glad to hear it." Opening her mouth to give him the usual blow job, Sasuke stopped her. Opening her mouth to give him the usual blow job, Sasuke stopped her. "You shouldn't' taint your mouth."

…..

…..

"But I want to."

"I'll not let you."

"And if this is the only thing I'll give you tonight?"

"I'll force myself on you."

"Like when we were mad at each other?" her innocent voice made his blood boil than hot lava.

"Exactly, my love." She giggled and then got up. "Alright then." Hikari undressed her dress, letting him fall from her perfect sculptured body. "I'm ready." Smirking Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He started to kiss her collarbone, chin and belly.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, as she giggled more. Pulling her hair, Sasuke pressed his lips on her sensitive neck. She shuddered feeling the tip of his tongue on her neck. He gave her many love bites.

Falling backwards, Sasuke pulled Hikari with him. She felt his hard member brush her wet panties. "Sasuke" she whimpered feeling blood running down her neck. Sasuke continued with his teethes on her flesh.

Gripping her arms, Sasuke left her neck and breathed out, resting his head on the bed.

Still holding his member, Hikari laughed. "You like don't you?"

"Stop teasing, Hikari. You'll be punish." He growled, looking at her defiant look. "Take me, Sasuke."

Brushing his thumb over her cheek, Sasuke brought his lips close to hers and kissed her. Rolling her over, Sasuke ripped her underwear and finally ended their suffering.

His thrusts were full of love and affection. She kissed him with the same passion, meeting his end with pure desire.

She moaned loudly, feeling harden each time she screamed his name in a pure bliss. "_Sasuke_" Hikari couldn't breathe, feeling his nails on her thighs. "_I love you_." He whispered back, kissing her nonstop.

Feeling his tension, she knew he was about to come. This normally isn't so short, but with their hurry and missing each other's bodies, they only wanted to be safe from the pain and loneliness.

No more, no less, Sasuke finally came. He continued to thrust since Hikari didn't reach her climax.

"Oh, God." She twirled her tongue with his, pleading to go harder. Thrust by thrust, Sasuke started to hammer even harder. The smell of sex, alcohol and love was in the air. Something inside her was telling, that pain wasn't over.

At last, Hikari finally came. He too came for the second time.

Panting hard, Sasuke kissed her while she was breath taking. _"I missed you so much!"_ he whispered, giving her one last kiss.

"Damn you, Uchiha. You continue to be an ass." She laughed as he answered with a smile.

"Look who talks." He withdrew, his member out of her wonderful heat. She hissed feeling empty again.

"This was amazing." He admitted, falling on his bedside. "Yes it was." Her eyes started to become heavy. "I was thinking of challenging you to a second round, but it seems you're already tired."

"You're more tired than me."

"Yeah you're right." They laughed, kissing again. Sasuke never felt so happy since they first discussion. After a few love strokes, Hikari steady breathing, signalized that she was sleeping.

"_I'm sorry."_ Sasuke sniffed her hair, and fell asleep as well.

* * *

**Few days later**

After that wonderful night, Hikari woke up in her bedroom. She started to become, closer to Sasuke. But then her world collapsed.

She tried to contact Sasuke. He didn't gave her an answer, just her teacher Kurenai.

She said that Sasuke went to U.K.

Hikari was currently, in her bathroom crying. How could he leave her? How? Her friend Naruto went to his mother's house with Hinata on Mexico and Temari was with her family on China along with Shikamaru. The rest she didn't knew where they were.

How could she fall on Sasuke's tricks again? How could he and Lee leave her without saying goodbyes? Both of these boys left her behind with her future ruined. Who? Who took her, the opportunity to become someone?

A single tear fell on the pregnancy test, she was holding. The colour pink indicating she was pregnant.

Her life was ruined.

~The End~

* * *

Try to read Hikari's and Lee's conversation hearing Stupid in Love from Rihanna. 3 It's so lovely. Anyways hope you liked. This is was short but I'll post the sequel soon.

Thank you for reading. This was Konoha High School where love is the worst emotion.

The Puppet Master 19


End file.
